Conventionally, retailers have long provided member services using point cards, and the use of membership or user cards in sports clubs and libraries also has a long history. To obtain such a point card, in most cases a customer must manually complete a specific application form, as designated by, for example, a retailer, and a salesperson employed by the retailer then refers to the completed application form to enter data into a retailer's terminal. If a customer performs the member registration via the Internet, the web server of a retailer transmits an input form to the terminal of the customer, and the customer then manipulates his or her terminal to complete the form and to return it to the retailer's web server for the registration processing in the web server.